


Not the Family I Wanted, (The Family I didn't even Know I had.)

by EveofMadness



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Sam Winchester, But its more of manpain than like pain pain, Creature Stiles, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Bros, F/M, Gabe loves the little shit that stiles is, Gen, He promised Loki to help look after Stiles, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt Stiles, I have no idea who is going to end up with stiles, I'll add more avengers in later, Its way more of a superwolf fic, John Stilinski - Freeform, John Winchester - Freeform, John Winchester knows Stiles is his son, Light Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is Claudia, Loki's a mom, Loki's not in the story that much, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff is Stiles's adopted dad, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Stiles is Batman, Stiles thinks he's his uncle, Superwolf, There has been weirder fanfics, There is 2 Johns, and, but like friend bros, maybe i'll let people vote on it, not bro bros, so don't judge me, sorry - Freeform, this could get confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveofMadness/pseuds/EveofMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was 13 when he found out his dad wasn't really his dad. At least not by blood. He also found out his ' Uncle John' was not really his uncle either. He found out all of this from his mother on her death bed. He mainly forgets about the experience until he calls his real father to reconnect only to find out from his dad that his 'Uncle Jo'  has gone missing. <br/>This is the beginning to cluster-fluck that becomes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Knew Was A Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the beginning is a little terrible, I really didn't know how I wanted to set up the beginning and depending on how much editing I do it may really suck. But it should get better once I get to the parts I planed out (aka prob about the middle of this chapter.) So please just push through the awkward beginning.  
> Thank a bunch.  
> -EveofMadness

    _Loki was laying low. Well not really, but he really didn't want to be in Asgard, so he was laying low. Since he really didn't want to be found he decided to take on his female skin. He found a small town in California, an inconspicuous little place by the name of Beacon Hills. He soon meet a young man by the name of John Stilinski. They were instantly smitten, which most people considered odd because they seemed to be complete opposites. Not even after a year of dating had John proposed. They were soon married, Loki took on the name of Claudia Loki Stilinski, having thought to use a new name that couldn't really be traced back to himself. After a couple of year of marriage they still could not conceive, after an argument (about that subject in particular) John Stilinski stormed out to head to a bar, not knowing where his husband went Loki decided to search for him only to come up empty and to meet John Winchester. Feeling that his 'perfect' little hide out was already he decided to go ahead and fall into the willing arms of this heartbroken man. He completely forgot about that night or the number he had tucked away until a few weeks later when he decided that his marriage wasn't working out and it was time to go back home. He tried to slip into his male form only to realize that he couldn't. When he told his husband the good news he was excited until he realized that it wasn't his. They ended up having a giant fight, but it all worked out in the end, even though he did insist that they tell the biological father. Everyone in the equation agreed that John Stilinski would be considered the father, but John Winchester would not be shut out of his child's life and would be known as Uncle John. Loki stayed around and played family with the child for the first five years of its life but he wouldn't let his family know of this child. Not after what happened to his other children. Even while he was in Loki's womb he took steps to protect the child, using magic and willing the child to look mostly like John, not wanting to have but the slightest of resemblance to this child. He used his magic to create a doppelganger to stay with his little boy. He wouldn't let anything happen to his little Genim. If he had known what would happen because of his actions he would have just left._

 

 

_Stiles's POV (kind of)_

_11 years ago_

_It was his 5th birthday, and he was happy but something felt off. It wasn't really any different from any of his other birthdays. His Uncle John had arrived this morning, his father and Jo having staring contests when they thought he wasn't looking. His mother baking a cake in the kitchen. She didn't really look any different. Her look curly black hair pulled into a messy bun and her emerald eyes shining bright with mischief, flour freckling her face as it did every time she tried to back. Still something felt different about this birthday. He didn't know how to explain it but it felt like a tide was turning._

 

_9 years ago_

_It was his 7th birthday. His mom didn't seem to have as much energy as she used to so she wasn't baking him a cake. His father had gotten called into work being a newly elected Sheriff. Uncle Jo had been around earlier but they had gotten into a fight. It started with him asking Jo if he had any cousins and soon it turned into a screaming match about why he was giving Stiles b.s. excuses about why he couldn't meet his cousins. That birthday ended with his mother collapsing and him frantically calling his father and Uncle. His father quickly made his way to his wife and son but he didn't hear from his Uncle until two weeks after the incident._

 

_6 years ago_

_His mother was dead. Her last words to him laying bare all of her sins. He couldn't believe it. His entire life was build on a lie. At the age of  10 his entire world changed. His father had decided to give him space. Decide to bury his wife and then bury himself inside of a bottle. A week later when John finally dropped into town Stiles was seething. He questioned why he never told him, if this was why he wasn't allowed to see John's sons, why he wasn't here sooner even though they knew that she could have died any day. John didn't even try to explain, he just let Stiles get it out of his system before he started his side of the yelling match._

_He told John not to see him or contact him._

_He never did._

 

_Present Day_

Stiles hated having to sit in with the meeting between Mr. Argent and the pack. He honestly felt so awkward and like he had no place in this chaos.

 "Stiles!" A voice cut off his thoughts. He looked at Scott raising his eyebrow silently communicating ' what do you need'.

 "Mr. Argent was just saying we need to look out for one of his friends that may have gone missing. Some one called John Winchester." Scott said handing Stiles a photo and confirming the feeling he had in his stomach since he heard the name.

 "John Winchester?" Stiles croaked looking down at the picture of the man he hasn't seen since he was 10. Everyone in the room turned to face the pair at the distraught sound of Stiles's voice.

Chris narrowed his eye at the sight of the young man before him.

 "Do you know him son?" Chris asked not picking up on his fastening heart beat at the word son. In fact only two people caught that sound, Derek and Peter Hale.

 "Not really." Stiles replied only half lying setting the picture down on the table in front of him before taking out his phone.

 "Crap. I need to get home, I promised Dad I would make dinner tonight." Stiles said taking on last look at the picture before getting up and exiting before anyone else could argue.

Derek and Peter shared a look that promised that they would question him later.

 Meanwhile Stiles was trying to get out of hearing range of the wolfs. Once he felt that he was safe he pulled out his phone and dialed the number he still had memorized. It unfortunately went straight to voice-mail.

"Hey John, It's Stiles. You know your son." 

  


	2. I Just Met You and You're Already Acting Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves a voice mail for John and Dean and Sam find out they have a little brother. They know immediately they can't let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter being so short I hope I make it up by getting this one out fairly soon and also making is awesome. Sorry that this one isnt super long either. Some of my classes have been kicking my but so I felt like I had already taken too long so here is this.  
> So far almost all of the votes have been for Sterek. But I've been thinking that if I find a pairing I really like I may do an Au (-Zhang suggested Steve/Stiles and I kinda really want to do that. But this story will be what ever you all vote on.)  
> Thanks for Reading  
> -EveofMadness

_"Hey John, It's Stiles. You know your son."_

 

   "Hey John,  it's Stiles. You know your son. The one that didn't know he was your son until his dying mother told him not even an hour before her death. But anyway there is something I need you to explain to me. Well a lot of things but we need to get over what happened and we need to talk. Like soon and in person, we still live in Cali so I'll tell you where to meet me, so please call me back." Dean and Sam stared wordlessly at the phone. Dean mumbled something angrily while getting up and pacing the room.

    "This can't be real right? He would tell us if we had a younger brother right?" Sam asked Dean, watching as the older man paced around the room as if his feet were on fire.

   "I don't know Sammy. I don't fucking know. Dad has done a lot of fucked up things but I don't think he would do that. It must be a trap." Dean was starting to slow down before coming to a stop in front of Sam. He paused thinking before going to pick up the phone.

  "This way we will find out. Come on Sammy, looks like we are going to California." Dean immediately started to walk around the room picking up the things they had to pack. Sam watched his brother before slowly starting to do the same.

 

**A Few Days Later.**  

Stiles was nervous about seeing his father again. He knew that there was a possibility that someone had taken John's phone so he asked to me at a small dinner he found a couple towns over from Beacon Hills, he wouldn't endanger the pack, but he also wouldn't risk himself so he brought the only person he thought he could trust to protect him, and completely keep his secret without question. Chris Argent. The man had been surprised at first but when Stiles had told him the truth, out of range of werewolf ears, he quickly agreed. So here they were, Stiles sitting in the booth he said he would be and Chris sitting not too far from him blending in effortlessly. When he got the message that John was close he told the waitress that he would be back and he left to hide in his jeep. Chris told him when two men walked in and sat at his table, he told him when they put out a glass of what looked to be holy water and iron and silver utensils. Stiles left his jeep to walk inside, he shot Chris a quick look before sitting down at the table, smiling when the waitress came over to ask what they wanted.

 " Can I have a plate of curly fries and a hamburger please." He shot the men a knowing look before picking up his glass and drinking half of its contents. He set it back down to the table before picking up the utensils in each hand and showing them to the men stifling a snicker at their bewildered looks.

 "You're not John but you're obliviously hunters. So who are you?"  Stiles said resting his head on his head.

  Since the moment he had walked in neither of the brothers could manage not to stare at him. To Dean he looked like a young version of Sam, he felt the need to protect him as much as he had for the real one, not wanting him to go through the things the brothers had. To Sam he looked like a teen-aged Dean, all sharp features and sharper wit. Both of them looked and saw a missing piece of their family, one that had be hidden away like a dirty secret when it needed to be protected from the things that could get to it. They looked at Stiles and saw their dad before the world had corrupted him into the hallow person they knew. They looked into his eyes and knew this was no joke, they knew they had found another piece to their broken little family. They knew they wouldn't be able to give him up now that they had found him, if they did their enemies might try to use it against them. Sam and Dean shared a look.

  "What's you're name kid?" Dean said keeping his voice gruff, his eyes taking in the surrounding making sure there was no one to interrupt this meeting. He caught a familiar face a few tables down. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the older man. Chris knew he had been spotted so he just got up walking to the table when he reached there all the occupants' eyes where on him. He reached down and softly made Stiles scoot over to make room for him. Both brother's felt a wave of protectiveness surge up inside of them when they realized who the new addition was.

 "Chris you where supposed to stay hidden in-case I needed you." The brother's faces washed over with confusion as the boy addressed the  elder hunter.

 "Dean had already saw me Stiles, beside I knew you would try to bolt once you found out they are your brothers." Chris said looking at his phone uninterested in what was about to happen.

  "BROTHERS?!" Stiles whipped his head around to see they were only staring at him with sad eyes.

  "Technically half brothers but yes... Stiles was it? We are your brother's" Sam stated, his eyes and voice soft as if trying to explain.

  "Chris let me out. I need to go." Stiles voice was strangely hysteric, neither brother knew why but it made their heart clench.

  "Stiles don't force me to restrain you again." Chris said his hand rubbing soothing circles onto his back. The brother's both scowled at that, but other wise made no movements.

  "Chris, he never wanted me to meet them, they aren't supposed to know I exist. He wouldn't want me here right now." Stiles had calmed down but was still not completely calm. The brothers looked to each other knowing exactly who would have told Stiles that . There was only one bastard that would cause this kind of panic, it was their father. The brother then promised, to themselves, that they would protect this boy from anything else the harsh world had to throw at him, even if it meant giving up on their father. 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about adding notes to the end as well but I just want to know who you think Stiles should get into a relationship with, or if he should be in one at all


End file.
